


Will I ever be free?

by orphan_account



Category: The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Amnesia, Epilogue, Gen, Sort of disgusting at the end, Story Stub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Will I ever be free?

I don’t remember.

They tell me I killed a man. Butchered him, then dismembered him and hid him under the floorboards.

I can’t.

They tell me that I did the deed, then sat pleasantly right on the spot where the corpse was hidden and chatted.

How do I not remember?

Did I really do such a thing?

Why would I have a reason to kill that kind old man? I remember him, with his pleasant smile. He brought me cookies when I moved in. Sure, we weren’t the best of friends, but I didn’t hate him either.

The blue eye of the cop stared into my soul in that room they took me. All while they asked me questions I couldn’t answer, that ghastly blue eye stared, probing into the deepest, most hidden parts of my heart.

Even here, in the cell, I can sense it.

It’s watching my every move.

It knows, I think. Why I killed him.

“Why?” I ask.

It will not answer. It just stares at me with increased intensity.

Stop. Stop. Stop looking at me. Stop it. Please.

I can feel my pulse quickening. My hands start shaking on their own accord.

Then, I remember.

The ghastly light blue eye with the film over it. Wide open. The light shining precisely on it. The sound of the smashed skull.

The blue eye hangs over my cot. It knows.

Will I never be free from this eye?

No. No. I will go mad if I must see this eye for another minute.

Without hesitation, I stab my fingers into my eyes.


End file.
